


'cause baby if it's a sin to love you, i was bound for hell anyway

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Corruption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human Trafficking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suna Rintarou-centric, and others work for the government, draws inspo from several sources, mentions of murder and death but nothing too explicit, not betaread, several characters are part of a vigilante group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Suna falls in love with a mass murderer, uncovers a child trafficking ring, and unearths the corruption running rampant within the Tokyo division's Special Abilities Taskforce.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please heed the tags and warnings! there's nothing too heavy in the first chapter just yet but still take care and exit if you need to.
> 
> if there are any additional tags i need to add, please lmk in the comments

Suna Rintarou had been having a pretty nice week so far. Sure, people still turned the other way when they saw him coming, and he still much preferred to eat his meals in his room, where no one gave him death stares for daring to exist, but all that was considered to be the norm at this point.

He’d had three years to get used to it anyway.

Suna may have thought about it a bit too much when he had first arrived to work at the Tokyo division of the Special Abilities Taskforce, but now he was pretty content to just sit in his room and eat the cafeteria lunch (gyudon today; Suna rated it 8/10) he’d wheedled (read: annoyed) Aran into buying and delivering to him. It was a pretty good atmosphere anyway; it was silent and there was nobody gawking at him and Suna could watch all the videos he wanted while eating without earning the Stare of Disapproval from Kita. 

He had first met Kita three years ago when he had been assigned to Kita as a junior. It wasn’t like Suna could follow Kita on actual missions (given the nature of Suna’s ability), but rather that Kita had shown him the ropes on the basic stuff that came with the job, such as which forms to fill in for which missions and how to actually fill them in. To this day, Suna still had a meticulous filing system for his personal copies of mission files thanks to Kita’s insistence that he develop one early on (and Kita’s persistence in checking over them when he had the time).

Suna was just in the middle of selecting a new video compilation of fails to watch when the door to his dorm slammed open. He turned his head to look at the intruder, still chewing on a mouthful of beef and rice as he did so.

“Suna! It’s an emergency!” Aran was panting like he had just run a marathon. “They need ya on standby over at entrance A!”

Suna looked down at his half-eaten lunch, then back to Aran who was now leaning with one hand on the doorway. “But I haven’t even finished my lunch,” he said, a bit too weak to be a real protest.

“What?” Aran looked at him incredulously. “I brought you that over an hour ago!”

Suna shrugged. “You know I’m a slow eater,” he defended himself.

Aran shook his head, as if that would get them back on track. “You know what, this isn’t the time for this conversation. The retrieval unit just sent a call back saying ya gotta be there when they get back! Apparently, the guy they captured ‘s real strong and the limiters aren’t enough to fully cut him off from using his power.”

 _Oh? Now this is interesting_ , Suna thought as he stood up and stretched out his limbs. “Alright, alright, I’m going. Lead the way, Aran.”

Entrance A was coincidentally the furthest entrance from Suna’s dorm — a fact he mentally complained about while he was forced to keep up with Aran’s pace to get there. It must really be some sort of emergency if Aran was this worked up about it. 

Suna was… intrigued.

They reached entrance A with time to spare. The retrieval unit wasn’t even back yet so Suna just stood outside, leaning against the glass windows with a bored expression on. Since the retrieval unit had sent back a call, entrance A had temporarily been shut off to everyone else so there wouldn’t be any traffic or commotion when the unit returned.

“Hey, Aran,” Suna spoke up after a while. “Do you know who’s the guy they caught that they need me to neutralise?”

“It’s one of the Miya twins. The one that controls water, I believe,” Aran replied.

Suna’s eyes widened. “The ones responsible for the massacre at Councillor Chiba’s residence?” 

Aran nodded. There was a grim sort of look on his face, and Suna realised just how grave this situation was. If Kita was here he would probably have given Suna that intense stare that didn’t need any words to convey its message.

The Miya twins, huh? From what Suna had heard, they had infiltrated a private gathering at Councillor Chiba’s residence and turned it into a massacre before escaping. They were also part of the vigilante group that had been plaguing Tokyo’s streets since before Suna had transferred to the Tokyo division of the Special Abilities Taskforce.

The Black Jackals. That was the unofficial name that Taskforce members referred to the vigilante group as, given to them for the jackal masks they wore to obscure their identities. Out of the entire group, there were only a few members whose identities were known — Oikawa Tooru, the Miya twins, and Sugawara Koushi. 

Oikawa and Sugawara both used to work for the Special Abilities Taskforce, with Oikawa being a commander of a unit and Sugawara specialising in infiltration and information gathering. Suna hadn’t been there when they had defected from the Taskforce to form a vigilante group, though; he only knew about it because of Kita’s history lessons.

As for the Miya twins, they were the newest additions to the Black Jackals. In an almost laughable turn of events, their identities had been revealed when one of them—Miya Atsumu—had dropped his mask while escaping. As careless as they had been, however, the Miya twins had eluded capture for over 6 months since their identity reveal.

It seemed that their streak of barely escaping would end today. Suna frowned. He didn’t think that the Black Jackals had done much in terms of actual crime so far — it had mostly been just unlawful ways of seeking justice. All of their victims had been found to have some sort of link to various crimes.

That was why it had been shocking to hear about the massacre at Councillor Chiba’s residence. Councillor Chiba had been the only survivor from the gathering, and he was still in an ICU at the best hospital recovering from his injuries. The strangest thing about it all was that a big proportion of the victims hadn’t been found to have any link to crime at all.

It had just been, mostly, senseless killing.

Maybe the Miya twins had gone mad and on a rampage, who knew? All Suna knew was that he was going to be dealing with a mass murderer for however long until he was executed.

Honestly, he wasn’t paid enough to deal with this. He should bring up the topic of a raise, maybe claim some sort of compensation for his mental health. It was probably going to be a test of mental fortitude, being locked in with a killer with more than 58 kills on his record. It _would_ be nice to have something akin to a holiday, at least. They wouldn’t be expecting him to do any small, menial tasks when he was supposed to be focussed on making sure a mass murderer didn’t escape, after all.

“Aran,” Suna called and Aran turned to look at him. They’d just been standing in silence while waiting for the retrieval unit’s return. “Do you know how long I’m expected to neutralise him for?”

Aran hesitated for a moment. “I’m not too sure,” he said slowly, “but I think it’s until they get his twin brother too and Councillor Chiba has recovered enough to oversee the execution.”

Execution. It wasn’t a pretty process. Suna had only ever been to one execution before, which Kita had taken him to because he should “experience it at least once to know what happens”. Suna had vomited up his breakfast after. Kita had held back his side bangs while he retched into the toilet, and he hadn’t said anything at all.

Suna wondered if Kita had perhaps felt a little sorry about it. Or maybe Kita had thought of it as a necessary evil of sorts. Kita was an expert on necessary evils after all — he was a time traveller. His job was to make sure history progressed in a way that didn’t result in the end of the world. It was honestly some sort of miracle that Kita had even been assigned to Suna as a senior Taskforce member, given how busy he usually was.

Now wasn’t the time for thinking about this, though, because—

The gates to the government facility compound opened and in drove several black vans. Suna took the initiative to walk towards them as they came to a stop in front of entrance A and the doors to the vans slid open.

Out of the first van came Tendou, Yaku and Matsukawa. They all looked visibly battered, but Suna’s eyes were drawn to the second van. He could feel his heartbeat drum in his ears, and he _knew_ before Akaashi even got out of the van, that this was the van with _him._

Miya Osamu.

As Akaashi stepped out of the van, Ushijima and Iwaizumi followed behind him, both holding Miya up on each side. Miya was unconscious, but it didn’t really matter because even if he had been awake, he wouldn’t have been able to use his ability to escape. Not when Suna was already here.

“Suna.” Iwaizumi nodded at him. He was sporting a black eye and several burns on his arms. It was probably a testament to his pain tolerance that he was moving as if he wasn’t injured at all.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Suna responded, bowing his head. Iwaizumi was a unit commander and made several figures more than Suna did, so he gave respect where it was due. 

"We will be relocating him to Cell Block F," Ushijima spoke up, as monotonous as ever. If there were any injuries on him, Suna couldn't see them. He probably didn't even need Iwaizumi's help to carry Miya, even without his ability.

Suna simply nodded at Ushijima and followed behind him. He didn't have to worry about anything like personal belongings or the like, since all necessities would be provided to him anyway. The only thing he really needed was his phone, and that was in his pocket. 

"You not coming, Aran?" Suna raised an eyebrow.

Aran shook his head. "I gotta go. I've still got some tasks to finish up."

Suna shrugged. "See you then."

And he resumed walking on right behind Ushijima and Iwaizumi, staring at the back of Miya's slumped figure almost thoughtfully. 

* * *

This wasn't Suna's first time staying in the same room as a criminal to neutralise their ability. It was a rare occurrence, sure, but it wasn't a once-in-a-lifetime thing. If it was, Suna would probably be making a lot less money than he was already.

Cell Block F was usually where individuals with dangerous and powerful abilities were held. While they were usually subdued with the use of just two Limiters clapped onto their wrists or neck, there was a special floor on the highest level of cell block F reserved specifically for Suna to do his job.

It was a comfortable and spacious room, and it might even be mistaken for one of those fancy 5-star hotel rooms, had it not been for the handcuff bar above one of the beds. Well, that could probably be taken as some sort of BDSM toy, actually.

Suna snickered at the thought, then pretended he had been clearing his throat when Iwaizumi turned to look at him curiously.

Inappropriately funny thoughts, begone. Suna schooled his expression back into one of indifference as he watched Ushijima and Iwaizumi cuff Miya to the bed. 

He'd seen this happen a few too many times to really be bothered by it, so he simply went over to his bed, located a fair bit of distance from Miya's, and lay on it. 

"Someone will be along soon to bring you the stuff you need," Iwaizumi said once he was done. "Do you have anything in particular you want to request?"

It was then that Suna realised he hadn't finished his lunch earlier. Well, he couldn't exactly ask them to bring it to him now, and he wasn't even all that hungry. Besides, Aran would just throw it out for him since he shared the dorm with Suna.

"Could you ask them to include some chuupets and snacks?" Suna asked. He always had room for a chuupet or two.

Iwaizumi nodded. "Yeah I'll make sure they get that. Anything else?"

Suna thought about it for a while, then shook his head. "Nah."

"Well if you need anything else, just send in a request with the laptop or your phone. We'll be leaving now."

And with that, the two of them left the room, leaving Suna alone with an unconscious murderer.

Suna rolled over onto his side so he would be facing Miya's bed, now fully taking him in (as best he could lying in bed anyway). 

Honestly, when Miya was asleep and cuffed up like this, he looked completely innocent and defenseless. He didn't look like a murderer at all. 

Suna chuckled to himself humorlessly at that seemingly harmless thought which had crossed his mind without his notice. _Then again, neither did my father,_ he thought darkly.

He stared at Miya's unconscious figure for a little while more, then decided he'd continue watching the video compilation he'd picked out earlier when Aran had interrupted him.

He had nothing else to do for a while, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! try taking a guess at some of the characters' powers that haven't been revealed yet and/or how the story might go next ;)
> 
> see yall next chapter!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chucks update and runs off)

Miya remained unconscious for two whole days. Suna had been wary the first night, wondering if the cuffs were strong enough to subdue Miya's physical strength, but he'd worried for nothing because come morning, Miya was still out cold. 

Just like that, two days of doing absolutely nothing except watching movies on the laptop and eating whatever food was sent to his room passed. Suna had, admittedly, gotten bored at some point and started doing some workout routine he'd looked up on the Internet just for some sort of variety.

Honestly, couldn't Miya hurry and wake up already? At least that way Suna would have a conversation partner. Aran had dropped by twice but he couldn't stay for long both times and had had to hurry back to work. And Kita was on yet another one of his trips through time and nobody knew when he would be back. Kita's trips ranged from anywhere between an hour to a month.

It was probably an underestimation to say that Suna didn’t have many friends, because he only had 2. That was a pretty sad number, truthfully, but what could Suna do about it? It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried making friends; rather, no one with an ability would willingly want to spend time with someone who suppressed that ability of theirs. Although, suppression might not be the most accurate word for it — according to Aran, being in close proximity with Suna basically made his ability disappear, leaving an unpleasant empty feeling in his body.

Suna had tried countless times to turn off his ability but they had all failed. It just couldn’t be done; no matter how much he focussed or tried, his ability continued to work tirelessly (how ironic, given the lazy streak practically embedded in Suna’s personality). It didn’t help that the last person recorded to have the same ability as him had died centuries ago (and didn’t even leave behind any resources to help those after him, what a selfish person). 

The only thing that could aid in terms of controlling his ability was a device called a Limiter. Limiters could take the form of all sorts of accessories ranging from cuffs to piercings and, in short, were basically an object version of Suna’s ability. Limiters were able to cut off someone’s access to their ability, rendering them harmless on that front, and were used to keep the lesser criminals under control and to prevent them from using their abilities to escape.

Once in a while, though, someone like Miya was caught whose ability was too powerful and wild to fully be contained by Limiters. Those were the times when Suna’s ability would come in useful and he would be sent in to act as a human dampener.

Of course, the Limiters couldn’t fully turn off Suna’s ability by themselves, although they did decrease the radius within which it worked. On any given day, Suna would wear the maximum number of 3 Limiters when he had to venture outside of his dorm; otherwise, he would only keep on 2 Limiters when he was inside. The reason for this was because the Limiters came with the side effect of inducing painful headaches and migraines in the person wearing them — 3 was the absolute maximum humane number before it got too unbearable. 

Right now, for the Miya case, Suna had been instructed to leave on a maximum of 2 Limiters at all times. He could take them all off and he wouldn’t technically get into trouble for it but—

At this point, Suna’s ability _without_ the Limiters would be too overwhelming, even to himself. It would be like a dam had suddenly broke and all the water previously contained within it came rushing out in one giant violent torrent. 

So thank you, but no thank you, Suna would much prefer to keep on his 2 Limiters and pretend his ability didn’t exist as compared to the alternative. 

Suna was in the middle of doing a yoga pose he'd found online that supposedly helped you relieve the tension in your muscles when he heard Miya groan.

 _Finally, something interesting is happening,_ Suna thought happily. He wasn't the slightest bit scared of Miya — why would he be when Miya was literally handcuffed to a bed and incapable of using his ability to make Suna choke on his own blood (or some other way of killing he preferred)?

He crept over slowly to Miya’s bed, wondering what Miya was like. Was he the violent, loud threat-making kind? Or was he the kind that stewed in silence and refused to respond to anything at all? Suna hoped Miya would talk to him a bit, at the very least. 

_Look what boredom has done to me_ , Suna thought snidely. _Now I’m actually hoping a criminal will talk to me._

Miya’s eyes opened slowly. They were the same colour as his hair — grey. They reminded Suna of stormy nights at sea, which was weird, because Suna had never even gone out to sea. Maybe he was watching too many movies.

“Looks like Sleeping Beauty’s finally come around,” Suna remarked, a smug smirk on his lips.

Miya narrowed his eyes at him. He tried to jerk forward, but found that his range of movement was extremely limited by the cuffs. “What the—” His voice was rough from disuse and he struggled to clear his throat.

 _Oh right_ , Suna realised. _He can’t use his ability for water._

Well, Suna wasn’t a cruel person by any means. He didn’t derive pleasure from seeing others in pain or struggling. He could even be considered to be one of the more “soft-hearted” members of the Special Abilities Taskforce.

Suna went over to the water jug and poured it out into a cup. Then, he strode over to sit on the bed, holding out the cup. 

“Here, some water,” Suna said conversationally. 

Miya glared at him but he didn’t struggle when Suna pressed the cup against his lips and tilted it up to let him drink the water. 

It wasn’t the norm for Suna to be the one taking care of the prisoners while they were being held here. Usually, there would be someone else coming in to do so. But hey, it’s not like Suna had anything better to do right now, anyway. 

Once Miya had finished drinking the water, Suna removed the cup and placed it down on the bedside table. “Soooooo,” he began, moving into a more comfortable position on the bed. “Any chance you’re just _dying_ to spill information on where your twin brother is?”

Yet another death glare. Suna was completely unfazed by it, having been subject to many of those before. “In yer fuckin’ dreams,” Miya spat.

Suna shrugged. “That ain’t _my_ ability.”

“Fuck off.”

Geez. He sure was aggressive. Suna sighed. Looks like he was in for a boring week or two.

Well, there were worse jobs to do, Suna decided as he leaned over and pressed the intercom button. It crackled, then cleared. 

“Miya’s awake,” Suna said simply.

“Noted. Lunch will be served soon.”

Suna let go of the intercom button and sighed yet again. He got up off Miya’s bed and walked over to his own to lie down on it.

“This is going to be so boring,” he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Miya didn’t reply.

*

True to the intercom call’s words, lunch came shortly after. To be exact, it was served 21 minutes after the call.

Today’s lunch was fairly simple — it was just onigiri with different fillings. They’d also sent up some extra snacks to replenish those Suna had eaten (how thoughtful). 

In a curious turn of events, the person who brought the lunch to them was actually Yachi Hitoka, the new intern. Suna had never interacted directly with her before save for the time she’d been introduced to him. It was odd for Yachi to be the one delivering the food, because usually the person who delivered the food would be the one feeding the bound criminal, and from Suna’s impression of Yachi, she was quite timid and anxious.

Well, maybe this was some sort of task they’d assigned her to get over her nerves or something, Suna mused as he watched her approach Miya’s bed with small steps.

It was quite painful to watch as the poor girl’s hands trembled so much she almost dropped the onigiri. Suna had never dealt well with secondhand embarrassment — that was the only reason why he did what he did next.

“Hey, uh, Yachi, right?” Suna called.

Yachi turned to him and quickly bowed. “Y-yes!”

“Look.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You don’t have to do it. I’ll feed him. You can just go.”

Yachi looked flustered. “Ah— no, I can’t possibly ask that of you, Suna-san!”

Suna waved it off. “Nah, I don’t mind doing it. I haven’t had anything to do in a while anyway, and I won’t tell your supervisor or anything.”

Yachi still looked unsure, but she just bowed to him in the end. “Thank you, Suna-san!”

After she left, Suna continued eating his onigiri. Sadly, he wasn’t exactly able to enjoy it since he could feel Miya staring at him.

“I know I’m good-looking,” Suna began halfway through his second onigiri. “But you don’t have to stare at me so hard, Miya.”

He turned to look at Miya, who had managed to get into a sitting position and really had been death glaring in his direction. Popping the last onigiri into his mouth, he went off to wash his hands before returning to perform his charity act of the week.

“Hmm let’s see what’s left…” He inspected the remaining 4 onigiri. “There’s… 2 umeboshi, tuna mayo, and mentaiko. Which one do you want first?”

“... Can’t I eat it by myself,” Miya grumbled. 

Suna raised an eyebrow. “What, and let you snap my neck? No thanks.” 

“... Umeboshi.”

Suna, ever so gracious and generous, picked up the umeboshi onigiri and brought it to Miya’s lips. “Ahhh~” he cooed, just to be annoying.

Miya was still glaring at him, but he took a bite of the umeboshi onigiri instead of saying anything. 

Honestly, Miya looked a lot less stressed when he had been out cold, Suna thought as he continued feeding him. If Miya kept making that face, he was definitely going to get wrinkles at a young age.

Although… Miya did also seem much more relaxed when he was eating.

Suna watched Miya chew on the onigiri, his cheeks puffed out because he’d tried taking as big a bite as he could fit into his mouth, and a terrible, treasonous thought crossed his mind.

 _Fuck, I can’t believe I thought he was cute for a second_ , Suna despaired.

He’s touch-starved. Love-starved. Affection-starved. Has watched too many romance films in the two days he’s had off. Whatever explanation there was, he’d take it.

Sometimes, your mind is the biggest traitor to yourself, Suna reckoned.

For the rest of the purely transactional interaction in which Suna was simply doing his job, which he was _paid_ to do, Suna refused to look at Miya or to even think at all. No thoughts, head empty. Eyes focused on the onigiri in his hand and tunnel vision on his current task.

At the end of it, once he had swallowed the last of the onigiri, Miya spoke up, “Thank you.”

Suna whipped his head up so fast he almost got whiplash. His eyes were so wide they might have popped out if they got any wider.

Miya scoffed at Suna’s reaction. He probably took offense to it or something. “I’m not an _asshole_ ,” he muttered. “ _I_ know when to thank someone. Yer lucky. ‘Tsumu woulda spat it in your face.”

Suna laughed. “Well, he sounds like he’d be a much more interesting roommate than you,” he said. And it was true. For all Miya glared at him, that was all he did. He didn’t initiate any sort of conversation at all.

Miya simply scowled at him. The look in his eyes darkened.

It was at this very moment that Suna’s eyes decided to pick up on a teensy little detail — the rice grain stuck to Miya’s cheek.

And because Suna’s brain was apparently malfunctioning today, before he could stop himself, he had already reached out to thumb it off Miya’s cheek.

Miya froze. His eyes widened in shock. He looked as stunned as Suna was.

Suna pulled back. “There was a grain of rice,” he explained, lamely.

Miya didn’t reply. 

To curb the awkwardness, Suna pushed himself off the bed, gathered the tray the onigiri had come in and moved to set it on the table. Then, he went to the bathroom under the guise of washing his hands.

The moment he entered the bathroom, he let out a silent scream.

 _God, if you’re out there, please heed my one and only wish_ , Suna thought miserably. _Please end me right here, right now_.

Sadly, God didn’t take the call, leaving Suna to wallow in self-pity and embarrassment for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh the inherent homoeroticism of feeding your supposed enemy, a mass murderer, because their hands are cuffed.
> 
> next chapter won't be for a bit because of school :/ if you enjoyed reading, leaving a kudos and/or comment would really make my day~
> 
> oh, i know i put this as suna-centric, but would anyone be interested in a chapter from someone else's pov? (it's either gonna be atsumu or osamu) lmk in the comments~


End file.
